Buighiohjop
Altrouge is a powerful Dead Apostle who holds more influence over the Dead Apostle Ancestors than the supposed representative, Trhvmn Ortenrosse, putting the two at odds. She is the owner of Primate Murder and her personal bodyguards include Rizo-Waal Strout and Fina-blood Svelten.8 Merem Solomon believes the most he can accomplish against her faction is to kill one of her bodyguards while sacrificing himself, but believes working with Gransurg Blackmore can allow for them to be fully defeated.2 As one of the Dead Apostle Ancestors ranked in the top ten, she is a being of illusion who cannot be destroyed by ordinary concepts, requiring an illusion surpassing her to compete against her.11 Normally appearing like a young fourteen-year-old girl, she is normally powerless and cannot make use of Marble Phantasm, but "like a magical girl" is said to have something like a two-stage transformation.1 Although prepared as a potential vessel for Crimson Moon who has obtained the Brunestud name, she has yet to reach a proper level as to succeed him. With Primate Murder under her control, it can be said she even surpasses his power in a way. Michael Roa Valdamjong comments that she is too unstable for Crimson Moon to possess even despite that.5 Called the Master of Blood and Contract (血と契約の支配者, Chi to Keiyaku no Shihaisha?), she allowed the Dead Apostle Ancestor Zepia Eltnam Oberon to become the phenomenon TATARI. Through the power of the Crimson Moon, the contract was made so that Zepia could find his answer to obtaining the Sixth. The stipulation was that if he could not obtain his answer, Wallachia, after a predetermined cycle, would again witness the Crimson Moon after one thousand years and return to being Zepia. It is possible for Arcueid to interrupt the contract by manifesting the Crimson Moon from one thousand years in the future with Marble Phantasm, but it is only temporar Gods are beings formed by the thoughts of humans and born into the world without being influenced by the will of the people. They grow stronger the more people worship them and those that are no longer worshiped become Elementals. There also exist cases like gods becoming infamous as icons of terror, distorting their appearances through the human thoughts and ideals that formed them. Gods are split into two categories, those things that were already there that became gods after becoming objects of worship and those that were reborn as gods. Those that were already there include heavenly bodies like the sun and moon, natural phenomenon like storms, earthquakes, thunder, and wind, or others like the "power of the planet that stabilized the surface of the earth." Those that were reborn as gods were close to human originally, but deviated from humanity through various factors to become objects of worship. Beings like heroes and messiahs that are "systems necessary to thrive" fall under that category.1 The gods of ancient Mesopotamia, the gods of antiquity, were part of the first category, natural phenomena possessing intentions and personalities. Ea was one such god that performed the act of building the planet, and many others began to build nations after the primordial earth was stabilized. They reigned as the laws of heaven, controlling humans through methods like the birth of Gilgamesh, though that worked against them to end their age.1 The second category, the gods of modernity, came to the forefront after their passing. HistoryEdit The gods of Mesopotamia found themselves lacking viability towards the end of their age and the start of the human age. Living things normally have the instinct to adapt their surroundings to something better suited for the habitat, but gods merely "existed" no matter their power. The viability of humanity was exceptional at the time, as though it was slight counting singular humans, their force in sheer numbers was high. They did not have any transcendent beings commanding the vast majority, but they had a higher level of intelligence than all other living beings that was distributed across all of them. This differed from the gods, no matter how powerful, whose acquired personalities were not much different from humans in their inventiveness and cognizance. Though the gods were omniscient, each could only come to one conclusion and acquire one personality, differing from the threat of the vast number of humans with their large amount of cognizance, their capacity for change. Their desires were boundless, relentless, and unrestrained, causing the world to evolve in accordance. The gods feared that the rules of the planet would change as they continued to breed, bringing about a time where it was no longer necessary for natural phenomena to have wills. They brought about Gilgamesh for that reason, believing that a sovereign belonging to the human side and championing their cause would allow them to keep humanity in check. He was to be a keystone hammered into the earth by the heavens to delay the complete fracturing between themselves and humanity, but he rejected their ways and brought an end to their age.2 When Velber 02 arrived on earth 14,000 years ago, the ancient gods lost to the giant who fell from the stars. Her existence is the trauma for the 12 Olympian Gods and the Roman Gods.3 AttributesEdit Gods have Authority (権能, Kennou?) over the world, allowing for world construction, event shifting, time-flow manipulation, kingdom-building, and other such powers of that level. Authorities are special abilities that fall into a different category than Codecasts, Skills, and Noble Phantasms. While normal skills "accomplish a certain task by following a corresponding principle”, Authority works “simply by making things happen because one has that right.” Though such powers existed six thousand years in the Age of Gods before the modern era, the advent of the AD calender relieved the gods of their duty of the advance of human civilization and retired them to the past.4 High level gods like Amaterasu are powerful enough that even the time axis has almost no bearing on them.5 Some such as the gods of Olympus age over time, having to eat golden apples to keep from aging, while others like Stheno and Euryale are born as immortal idols.6 Gods are able to mate with humans, bringing about demi-gods of various strength like Heracles and Cú Chulainn. While full gods cannot become Heroic Spirits, demi-gods and those who lose their divinity like Medusa and Chiron are applicable. It is also possible for demi-gods to ascend to full godhood like Heracles. Heroic Spirits like Alexander the Great can obtain some Divinity through the addition of their legends to their power, even if they may not actually be true. While Divine Spirit Servants have the ability to use the Authority of the past, utilizing it in the modern age requires a penalty of self-ruin. However in Fate/Grand Order, Ishtar appears as a pseudo-Servant condition in which a human that has a wavelength close to her own was made into a vessel. In Fate/Extra CCC the one BB swallowed up Moon Cell has reached a level of power that is Authority class.4 VariationsEdit BodhisattvaEdit Bodhisattva are gods of cosmic proportions, easily capable of governing the solar system. Saver is one such being, and he is around the level of beings like Kiara Sessyoin and True Demons, capable of affecting the entirety of a planet. Boddhisattva are people who devote themselves to bring salvation to sattva and also those who have attained moksha. The vastness of the world view of Buddhism is much greater than other religions, encompassing the universe as the kingdom of the Buddha. It uses numerical concepts like Nayuta(10^60) and Muryoutaisuu (10^68) to display their magnitude, and the size of the universe is the great trichiliocosm, composed of one thousand medium trichiliocosm, which are composed of one thousand galaxies, small trichiliocosm each made up of three thousand worlds. It is on the scale of galaxies, galaxy clusters, and superclusters known in the modern era, interpreted over two thousand years ago.7 Earth Mother GoddessEdit Earth Mother Goddess (大地母神, ?) - The power of creation of the mother goddesses originated with Catalhoyuk's forgotten goddess 8000 years ago who was the mother of the earth goddesses who created the earth and the “Root” that created all creation.8 It branched to many others goddesses over time, including Tiamat, Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Anat, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Athena. The earth mother is a protector guardian deity revered by the people, and she is the sacrifice that feeds them with the crops born from her body and the beasts of the fields and the forests. Her true nature is the cycle of life and death, the circle of the food chain where she feeds man with her blood and flesh, kills man over time and absorbs him as nutrition, and once again feeds man with her replenished blood and flesh. She represents the system of life itself, so those born of the earth cannot deny her authority. Only when they have fulfilled the wish of the Çatalhöyük, leaving the planet for space and ending the infantile stage of intelligent lifeforms, will they no longer be bound to it. This authority over the power of bringing death and giving life, symbolized by holes opening in the earth and the sky, caves and the moon, the whirlpools and typhoons of the sea, the craters of volcanoes, and such, first births evils that bring forth all manners of death. Once the evils are finished spreading death, they leave the promise of good harvest and fertility. The goddesses that followed inherited this authority, and many were imaged with mural crowns because many were also the guardian deities of cities. Most used the authority to give birth to countless monsters and giants and posed a threat to the gods and man, or give birth to heroes and became protectors of man. Tiamat and Gaia are examples of those who became threats, and Hera is an example of a mother of heroes.8 BB used Earth Mother data and Kingprotea came to existence as a High-Servant Arcueid was developed with the purpose of becoming the strongest True Ancestor. While there are different levels of power in the True Ancestor hierarchy, Arcueid, as a sublimation on the level of the First True Ancestor, Crimson Moon, is beyond all of the other True Ancestors.11 She is much like a God, a spirit in flesh.6 She is considered as one of the top 3 strongest characters excluding Servants in the Nasuverse.12 CombatEdit Arcueid's most potent weapon is her Marble Phantasm, and she is very capable in close combat. She can move at tremendous speeds, and her physical strength is easily able to overwhelm opponents. She can form her hands into claws like other vampires, allowing her to easily shred opponents. Alongside the normal regeneration granted by her race, she has developed a resistance to most Conceptual Weapons and magecraft like Runes and Kabbalah. She states that she will only be vulnerable to those she has yet to experience, which she believes to be limited to the ancient Shinto magecraft of Japan and treasures from South America.13 She is hard to kill during the day, and she is almost invulnerable at night, her power reaching its peak during the full moon. During the night, she technically "has no death", so all of her lines and points of death disappear. It is possible to see them if she is weakened, and removing her connection with the planet by killing part of the world around her allows for Shiki to view them clearly even at night. She can regenerate most wounds rapidly, but her time during Tsukihime leaves her unable to do so while trying to hold back her bloodlust. She can normally even regain her form after being cut into pieces, but the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception leave her unable to regenerate. She can bypass it by creating an entirely new body, but the act costs eighty percent of her available energy and leaves her close to death unless she returns to her castle to rest. She has Mystic Eyes that enable limited control over others, such as the ability to plant suggestions. The color of her eyes changes to gold when they are active, thus revealing her as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. Shall We Play Around Some? (少しばかり戯れようか?, ?) is Arcueid's Last Arc. For just a second, it is possible to catch a glimpse of the vampire princess Arcueid's true power. The phantom that appears behind her back is her original form. Its appearance, abilities, and very thoughts could be called the Crimson Moon. The inspiration for this technique comes from Kagetsu Tohya. Specifically, the episode where Shiki strayed off into Arcueid's dream and received proper retribution for killing her. Because of that, when this technique is used on Shiki it hits eighteen times.14 Marble PhantasmEdit Main article: Marble Phantasm With her Marble Phantasm, which can literally change reality to create any naturally occurring effect and summon the Millennium Castle Brunestud, the ancestral home of the True Ancestors. The power of Marble Phantasm is such that even in her extreme weakened state, she was able to use the oxygen in the air to reduce Roa's latest host body to just the ankles.1516 Without her limiter, she can likely materialize something the size of a small village in the mountains. She cannot do so normally in modern towns built up by the work of many people, so she would have to destroy in order to create anything there. It would require more time, so the Church would have enough time to locate her and start a battle with her. It is very hard to directly help humans utilizing the ability, but it is viable with other creatures.6 BackupEdit Arcueid receives backup from the planet as part of the Counter Force. She has the ability to increase her fighting power to one level above those she faces while drawing upon it, and it is said to be virtually unlimited. Overall, the strength available to her as of Tsukihime, thirty percent of her strength, is around that of four Servants.1718 She will very likely win when only faced with one Servant-level opponent in this state, but even with her power, she would still potentially be overwhelmed when faced with two opponents of that level. Due to an absolute order from her backup, the planet itself, her "output changes according to her opponent", so she is only allowed an output slightly stronger than her opponent like how the Counter Force deals with its problems. Against a Servant, the level of output would be approximately that of two Servants. Her ability to deal with single opponents, "single entity ability", is roughly on the same level as Servants, so she has bad compatibility against those like Gilgamesh. Servants utilize Noble Phantasms, while she utilizes her backup, leading to differences depending on affinity. She can be called a "simple-is-best" fighter and an all rounder with high chances in most fights, but doesn't go well with those of high versatility. Gilgamesh has the "firepower" of over five Servants, but Arcueid is only able to draw strength based on "single entity ability." He has roughly the same statistics as her, but a large amount of weaponry to utilize against her, making her have horrible compatibility in such a fight.19 It is possible to cut her off from this power by killing the land around her or sealing her off from the world through a powerful Bounded Field that rewrites the world by switching the terrain effect with a different terrain effect or a Reality Marble that overwrites the current world. While her connection to nature can be interrupted by any such barrier, the ability to actually cut her off from the supply depends on what is being used as energy to hold up the barrier because the overwritten world generally has an even more colossal world seeping up from underneath it to return it to normal. She complains about White Len cutting off her backup with her dream barrier, but Arcueid could easily get serious, request backup from the planet, and blow away White Len along with the entire barrier if she so wished. Some form of alien deploying a Reality Marble may be able to cut her off from her energy source completely.20 VampireEdit BloodlustEdit She is the only True Ancestor able to suppress her Vampiric Impulses with pure willpower. As she drank Roa's blood in the past, Ciel states that, no longer how long she holds out, it is inevitable that she will drink it again. Red Arcueid, no longer restraining her blood lust, should have full access to her power after having succumbed entirely. The Night of Wallachia, noting her almost limitless strength, is only able to bring about 30% of the power of the form. She is intensely sadistic and bloodthirsty, and her appearance is drastically different from Arcueid, sporting large fangs, a somewhat inhuman shape, long claws and red eyes different from Arcueid's normal golden eyes, similar to when she first tasted blood. RestrictionEdit Before Shiki killed her, she was using 70% of her power to suppress her vampiric impulses at the beginning of Tsukihime, when she still had his portion of his power stolen by Roa who was stored inside soul and he always used this portion in order to be reincarnated in other bodies, but even then she was more than strong enough to destroy almost any Dead Apostle that got in her way. After Shiki Tohno killed Roa and its 'existence' at the end of Tsukihime, that portion of power stolen by Roa returned to Arcueid's soul and she used it to be able to revive herself. Believes that she is now using far less of its powers to suppress her vampiric impulses now as demonstrated in Kagetsu Tohya and Melty Blood Series, more or less about 50% of all their power is used for it now. When Red Arcueid is materialized by TATARI using the vampiric impulses of true Arcueid as a catalyst base to give it physical form, Arcueid is temporarily free from all his vampiric impulses, allowing it to use all of its powers. Unlike Arcueid, Archetype：Earth has full access to Arcueid's full power and more authority over the planet than she normally possesses. She is called an Ultimate One in this state, taking on her original appearance before losing her hair to Altrouge Brunestud, and the part of her in control is the subconscious Crimson Moon side of her. Normally limited to the Millennium Castle in their "dreams", this form is her awakening to experience the human world for the first time in Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code. Ciel believes that Arcueid managed to awaken her Origin, but Archetype denies this, declaring that they are intrinsically a single being. She simply has a very long waking period, as the basis of life for her is far too vast compared to the living organisms that live on the surface. Shiki Ryougi recognizes an overwhelming aura flowing from her during their conversation, stating that she cannot see her death, going as far to say that she does not have a death, and that she is a monster. She is able to directly affect the entire planet. Ciel mentions the possibility of her melting the ice of the North and South poles, or even disrupting the axis of the earth. he Earth was initially formed from molten magma and gas. Life did not emerge until the inhospitable planet cooled and settled. The creation of the primordial Earth is attributed to the God Ea. This infernal landscape has also become part of the genetic memories of all creatures on Earth, and humans drew from this imagery when they created the concept of Hell. The World (世界, Sekai?) is used to refer to the concept of the planet Earth. The use of the term "World" as by magi refers to either the planet, Gaia, or the collective unconsciousness of mankind, Alayashiki. There also exist the Reverse Side of the World and the Outside of the World. The Ultimate Ones are vessels upon which the planet's will is manifested, and rather than being part of the Counter Force, they are essentially the planets themselves. Unlike most other celestial bodies in the Solar System, there is no clear Ultimate One for Earth. The creature closest to being the Ultimate One of Earth is Archetype Earth. The time before the modern era is referred to as the Age of Gods (神代, Jindai?, Age of Divinities), during which mankind was less populous and Divine Spirit were either more common or more active. This period is marked by a greater proliferation of Phantasmal Species such as the True Ancestors and Gorgons, and greater interaction between gods and mortals. This is the age of heroes and mythology, when rules of mankind and the laws of the world were different right down to the very fundamental physics of reality itself, but this period ended many years ago. Even Magecraft itself is described as being closer to Magic in this era and Caster's abilities reinforce this concept. The Age of Gods ended completely, five hundred years before the 5th Century. The demise of Solomon, the King of Magic has accelerated the decline of Mystery. With it the age of mystery ended, and Alaya, gaining momentum with the rapid population growth of humans, overpowered Gaia to completely change the rules of the planet from one that obeyed mystery to one that obeyed physics. The Phantasmal Species ceded the Earth's surface to humans and moved to the Reverse Side of the World. The Age of Fairies (妖精の時代, Yōsei no Jidai?) has ended.1 The coming age is the era of civilization, the Age of Man (人間の時代, Ningen no Jidai?). The current age is identified as the Age of Man, where the gods disappeared from everyday life and the progressive decline of magecraft began. Satsuki Kurogiri introduced the theory that the decline, beginning toward the end of the Age of Gods, may have come about due to the extinction of the Unified Language, which may have been common during the period. Crimson MoonEdit Arcueid is one of two possible successors to the original Crimson Moon. The other is her "sister" Altrouge Brunestud, but she is generally considered too "unstable". Arcueid didn't cut her hair on her own, but it was taken away during a battle against Altrouge, and until she recovers it, it won't grow back. At her full power, her form, power, and even thinking can be said to be that of Crimson Moon. Her Last Arc in Melty Blood involves the ability used on Shiki in Kagetsu Touya, where she gives him payback for killing Arcueid when he stumbles into her dream. It is sure to hit eighteen times when used against Shiki to one up cutting her into seventeen pieces The Counter Force (抑止力, Yokushi-ryoku?), also known as "Deterrent Force" in the English localization, is the safety device formed by the collective unconsciousness. The concept of Counter Force is central to Nasuverse, and consists of two components: Gaia and Alaya. Gaia is the will of the Earth, the planet's intrinsic wish to survive and prosper. Alaya, on the other hand, is the collective unconsicious will of mankind to avoid extinction. As humans are creatures of Earth, Alaya was a component of Gaia. However, as mankind begins to develop independent from nature, it became independent of the Gaian system. With this divergence, Alaya is no longer aligned with Gaia and potential conflict can result.2 Despite being called "the will of the planet/mankind", the Counter Forces bear no emotions. They are described as passive spirals of energy that respond to threats of planet destruction or human extinction. The Counter Forces are always active, constantly steering mankind and the planet away from potential danger. Usually, the Counter Forces act indirectly. For instance, Shiki Ryougi was driven by the Counter Force to eliminate the threat that is Souren Araya, while historically, Joan of Arc is also named as one who was empowered by the Counter Force. One exception to this is Enkidu, who is able to access the Counter Force directly through his Noble Phantasm, Enuma Elish. Although Gaia and Alaya are intangible forces of will, each does enlist physical agents to deal with events too threatening to address with indirect intervention. The agents of Gaia consist of Spirits, Phantasmal Species, True Ancestors, and other species born from the planet. The agents of Alaya are human spirits who pledge their eternal service to Alaya in return for power during their lifetime. Agents employed in this way are referred to as Counter Guardians, and Archer is one such Counter Guardian. There also exist unique entities known as Beasts that are employed by each World. The Beast of Gaia (ガイアの怪物, ?) is known to be Primate Murder, but the Beast of Alaya (アラヤの怪物, ?) has yet to be named. It is known for a fact, however, that it exists. The Counter Forces have immense power at their disposal. However, only the appropriate amount is unleashed to address a particular event. If the threat possesses an amount of power equal to X, then the Counter Force will deploy an amount of power just enough to snuff out X and eliminate the threat. The amount of power can be as small as nudging individuals into place through "coincidences", but it can also be as great as sinking an entire continent. According to Merlin in Garden of Avalon, Counter Force is a defensive mechanism born of the collective unconscious of mankind, and that the difference between the Heroic Spirits and the Counter Guardians of Counter Force is that the Heroic Spirits are summoned by the hopes of the men, while Counter Guardians are summoned by the despair of men. AlayaEdit Alaya (アラヤ, Araya?) is the collective unconsciousness of mankind, the drive for survival. Alaya constantly steers mankind away from extinction. It takes central stage in Kara no Kyoukai as the driving force leading to the event in Paradox Spiral. Usually Alaya interferes indirectly by guiding and empowering an individual to eliminate a threat. Such individuals include Shiki Ryougi (and characters associated with her) and Joan of Arc. When indirect intervention is insufficient, Alaya will deploy the Counter Guardians. The deployment of Counter Guardians is by no means subtle, as the threat will be eliminated with the surround, inflicting much collateral damage. Touko Aozaki hinted that the sinking of Atlantas was the work of Alaya. Alaya is of particular relevance to magi, as those close to reaching the Root are deemed threatening by Alaya. Many of them go to extreme length to avoid or hide from Alaya. For instance, Araya Souren attempted to hide his approach to the Root by containing his experiment in a boundary field close to a Reality Marble, essentially masking his work by internalizing it. GaiaEdit Gaia (ガイア, ?) is the planet's will to survive. Gaia protects all creatures on Earth by using Spirits and creatures of the Earth, but as mankind becomes independent, Gaia increasingly perceives humans as a source of threat due to their reckless destruction of the environment. Gaia's response to the human threat is producing beings that can cull or rule mankind. Primate Murder was created to quickly eliminate humans. The True Ancestors are great Faeries modelled after the Crimson Moon, introduced by Gaia to rule over mankind. It appears Gaia's various attempts will lead to failure, as storylines of several Type Moon works such as Fate/EXTRA, and Notes depicted Earth either as a planet in distress or already dead. FutureEdit The future of the planet is undetermined, with many possible outcomes available depending on the conditions present in the parallel worlds. The Mana Depletion of the world of Fate/Extra is caused by the Aylesbury Valesti producing a pole shift that began the depletion of mana. The world of Tsuki no Sango experienced a similar pole shift and the decline of the human race rather than magecraft. The world of Notes died entirely, and humanity still occupied its corpse. Gilgamesh saw a future where, following the wishes of the Çatalhöyük, humanity outgrows the planet and reaches for the light millions of lightyears away. Fate/ExtraEdit The world of Fate/Extra shares the same events as that of Fate/stay night up until a certain point until a "certain major incident" in the 1970s that caused the world's mana to start drying up causes it to split off into its own separate universe. As of the 2030s, the world's mana was completely gone. Fate/Grand OrderEdit Due to anomalies in time, it has been shown that humans will go extinct in 2016. The future was previously established so that humans would prosper for the next century, but that future has become unobservable. Using Grand Orders, the Chaldea Security Organization plans to correct the anomalies and save the human race. Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYAEdit The parallel world of the Ainsworth family in Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA has experienced a shift in the axis of the world and the start of the depletion of its magical energy through a cause unknown to humans. This has brought on changes in the environment like abnormal weather and changes to the coastlines, such as Japan experiencing cold weather and snow during the summer. Plant life has declined, causing a decline in the animal life that feeds off the plants, and it has reached the human population as well. The process for the depletion of energy will take several hundred years, and the humans will not last more than ten generations before the world's destruction. While science will allow humans to prevail in the short term even with the miracles of the world vanishing, the rules of the world being rewritten make it a surety that humans will perish. "Dry spots" are beginning to appear around the world in places where the energy has been completely exhausted, and an unknown particle unlike magical energy is spreading through those areas. Acting as a poison to wipe out everything alive under the current rules of the planet, the current inhabitants cannot exist in the new world. The Ainsworths plan to use the Holy Grail, Miyu Edelfelt, to use the remaining energy on the planet to make humans into beings that can survive in a new world, similar to the A-Rays and Liners of Notes. NotesEdit Land of Steel (鋼の大地, Hagane no Daichi?), also known as count 1999, is the name of the world in the time of Notes. It is not the official name, but a nickname passed down by those who live on the dead planet. The land is no longer able to support life due to the continents being mostly cracked wastelands unable to properly allow for the growth of food, and the atmosphere, covered with gray and sepia clouds, is no longer suitable for animals. Despite these conditions, humanity has lived on by utilizing their developed civic technology.3 Due to their survival, the planet, not wishing to have beings live on past itself, made a final wish to the other planets to completely wipe out humanity. They responded by sending the Ultimate Ones, which ravage the Land of Steel in order to fulfill their purpose. Cloudskynotes1 Cloud Sky. Bloodskynotes1 Blood Sky. The world is filled with Grain (ジン, Jin?, "Gin"), also known as "Ether", harmful and unpredictable space dust particles generated from the dead planet.4 It is lethal to regular humans, who require special medication and machinery to process it, but it has had beneficial effects for A-Rays and Liners. The energy transfer rate of the Grain scattered in atmosphere is incredibly high, and it resulted in a new level of warfare that was never before possible due to the A-Rays and Knight Arms making weapons of the old age useless. The Cloud Sky (空が、昏い, Sora ga, Kurai?, The Sky, it's Dark), said to be a barrier created by the Six Sisters to repel the Ultimate Ones, is a thick layer of clouds that has hidden the sky since the Great War.5 It covers the Blood Sky (空が、赤い, Sora ga, Akai?, The Sky, it's Red), which is completely red rather than blue. This resulted not from pollution, but from the blood of Type Pluto after its destruction in the atmosphere completely covering the sky.6 The main inhabitants after the death of the world were the A-rays and the surviving human race. They fought against each other in a conflict called The Great War (大戦, Taisen?), also known as Tale, where the A-Rays, under the Six Sisters, wished to rule the world, while the humans fought to survive.7 Humanity, on the verge of defeat, eventually developed Liners and the Knights to help in their battles, but this did nothing more than further destroy the already dead planet. The war had no victor due to the sudden appearance of the Ultimate Ones, having arrived to fulfill their goal of wiping out all living beings. Both sides were nearly wiped out, and they started working together to fight against their combined threats. The Ultimate Ones slowed their activity after the end of the war, but still continue to slowly wipe out the remaining humans. Type Jupiter, Type Venus, and Type Saturn have all been destroyed, which has led for a call to the planets to initiate a final battle with the humans.